What's Hell to You?
by Have to Wonder
Summary: Sora finds a run away slave washed up on his island. After decidng to take care of him, he starts to discover the darkness of the slave's past. His intentions are good,but what if this slave dosen't agree with them so easily...RikuxSora
1. Part I Chapter I

**What's Hell to You?**

Part I - Chapter I

_"Who are you?"_

_"…"_

* * *

_"Remember to do as you're told next time…"_

_"If you'd just listen, it would be easier on you…" _

_"Come here, boy."_

_"You really should learn…I've been far to nice to you…not any more…"

* * *

_

He woke with a jolt, eyes wide, ready to protect himself from punishment…but nothing happened.

He realized the surrounding scenery wasn't familiar to him…just where was he?

He hurt all over, but that wasn't new. He put his arms down beside him, out of the tangle of his hair, and started to try and hoist himself up. Whatever he was lying on, it was…comfortable. A bed? That was odd…he was never in a bed much, and it was definitely not this one. The sheets were all black, and had giant silver crown across its middle.

'_Where the hell am I?_'

As he raised himself up, he felt dizzy, and laid back down for a minute.

"Do you always sleep for such a short time?"

He shot up from the bed (having fully planned on jumping right off, but was far too dizzy) and sat with one hand on his head, turning to the source of the voice.

Over on a desk chair, sat a young boy. His gravity-defying hair was eye catching, but no where nears as impressive as the beauty of his vivid blue eyes.

"Don't worry!" he said, laughing. "it's just me"

'_Just 'me'? Who the hell is 'me'!_'

'If you're feeling dizzy, you should lay down." Sora said, continuing on.

He just sat there and stared in half confusion, half aw at this spiky-hair kid. How could he just sit there and act like they were long time friends? He didn't even know where he was, let alone what he was doing here, or who this kid was.

"I'm Sora!" the boy said, smiling brightly, head tilted "What's your name?"

".." He eyed 'Sora' carefully, half wondering if he'd just read his mind, or was just stupidly lucky, before answering cautiously" …Riku…"

"Hi Riku!" He said smiling again. "Nice to meet you!"

"…" Riku just keep staring at him. '_Who the hell does he is he…he doesn't act like him, or any of his kind of people, and he's definitely not one mine, either…so, then…_

"You should rest." Sora said, and Riku suddenly realized he'd left the chair and was now leaning over the bed toward him. "You only slept for about and I daren't say it was that great of a sleep, either. You were tossing and turning the whole time and grabbing at your hair, too. I was sure you'd pull it out!" Sora said, laughing a bit. HE had been, all this time, moving closer to Riku, and now took hold of his wrist, trying to lay him down again.

Riku's eyes shot open wide when Sora touched him, and when he tried to pull him down…he freaked.

* * *

**Author Notes: I just wantto say, first of all, author notes are VERY IMPORTANT!**

**So, this chapter was pretty much written by Shikku. I did the second memories part...and edited her work... Ya, sad, isn't it..or was this my plan the whole time...anyway, moving on.**

**Thank you Shikku, for Co-wrtting with me, writing this awesome chapter, and so speedily, and offering to draw pictures that go along with the story!(She will post them on her Sheezyart account, which will be posted here once she actually puts something up) You're the best.**

**The very beggining of the story uses the refernce of the Kingdom hearts Manga, in case anyone is as obsessed as her and saw that. Yes, it was on purpose.**

**Shikku and I will be trading back and forth for the Author Notes/(unleess we both do them one time) so, next time, you'll hear from her. Any questions/comments you have for me, I will respond to either by message or in the thrid chapter.**

**One ;lt note...this is going to be a long story, so, get ready for it. (if you guys like it it'll become longer, as I have Ideas for differnect parts,but only if you guys review and tell me you like it! Feed back!)**

**-Have to Wonder-**


	2. Part I Chapter II

**What's Hell to You? **

Part I - Chapter II

"NO!" Riku yelled, panicking and pulling away, lamming into the wall. Sora pulled back, surprised, and gave him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong? I'm just-" Sora explained, reaching forward again.

"NO!" Riku repeated, holding his arm to his chest, as if that would protect him, teeth clenched, eyes shut tight. "No…"

Sora just stood back, thinking, trying to figure out the situation. He decided to take a different approach. Slowly sitting down on the bed, he said, quietly. "It's okay, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to…it's okay. I won't hurt you. He moved his arm toward Riku slowly, then stopped.

Riku opened his eyes, but made no movement, and Sora took that as a sign to move again, placing his hand carfully on Riku's sholder.

Riku flinched, but allowed it. For some reason, this kid just seemed…safe, whatever that meant. He judt felt like faqlling into this boys arms, the safe feel of his warmth, and just pouring his problems out to him…but, of course, he never would.

"It's okay, your probably just in shock…just get some rest, and I'll try and find you something yummy!" Sora said, cautiously first, but slipped back into his happy persona.

Riku just watched this boy and realized that he was carefully being pushed down into a laying position. He couldn't understand why, buthe felt so…**safe**, so relaxed, as Sora slide the covers up over him. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy, and he obliged, closing them, just managing to see Sora smile warmly, and turn to leave the room.

* * *

**Author Notes: AUTHOR NOTES ARE IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ookei, so, I am SO SORRY that this chapter took so long, and is so short. Have to Wonder and I had some mis-comunications and ALOT of homework. XD But, here it is. Chapter three is promised in about a week,AND it's WAY longer! So PLEASE keep reading and reviewing! I love you guys!

Anyway, so, I know Riku is acting a little...a lot out of character, but just wait a bit, ookei? He's just really freaked out, and really messed up right now. But do not be saddend! XD He'll be his old machoman, (XD) overly protective of his friends, self soon...ish. He just has to adjust.

Riku's background is REALLY CONFUSING! Right? Don't worry, it's suposed to be really foggy right now. In fact, you're not even supossed to know much about how he even got to Sora's, yet. But don't worry, piece by piece, we'll explain everything.

Alright, I can't think of anything else to say, but if you have any questions, please message either me, **Shikku**, or **Have to Wonder**. (again, we're co-writing the story) OH! And I meant to before, but the story was giving me grief so...ya...but anyway, THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! I will give you personnal thank you's soon, but I have work to do now. Busy, busy, busy! But THANK YOU! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! Tell me what you like and don't like and what you want to see hapen! Maybe we can fit something in. If we use any of your idea's we'll say so in the author notes. (we don't steal) OH! asnd should we make chapter names? (like each chapter has a name, not just part I - Chapter II, etc.)

Have to Wonder writes the next author notes! (So)See you in chapter four!

-- Shikku ♥


	3. Part I Chapter III

**What's Hell to You? **

Part I - Chapter III

_"__It's okay now…" _

Riku woke to see Sora sitting next to him, smiling that warm, secure smile, watching over him as him slept. He carefully reached over and lifted Riku's head into his lap, setting it comfortably. He stroked Riku's silvery hair lovingly.

Riku closed his eyes, sighing, enjoying this gesture. He didn't know why, but Riku felt obliged to trust this kid. He was so…Sora.

So 'Sora'? He didn't even know what that was. But it seemed the to be the only word worthy of describing him. How long had he known this boy? About 10 minutes, really, but he'd made quite the impression. _"But, maybe, it's not that hard, when you have only the people of my past to compare him to."_(1)

But really, what was 'Sora'. Maybe another look would tell…

Riku opened his eyes, looking up appreciatingly at the still smiling Sor-

No! It wasn't Sora. It was him. That man.(2) When did he get there! And where was Sora?!

Riku shot up, trying to get away, but the mans arm went around him, grabbing him, pulling him back by his bare waist.

Wait…bare? When did that happen!

He looked down at himself.

Oh hell… "Sora! Where's Sora!" please, come back! "Sora!"(3)

But no, wait…he was never there, never real – he and that man were the same. It had been a trick, the whole time, to punish him for…

So he didn't get away…after all that…he still didn't…damn it all…(4)

"Come now, Riku…" Said that sinister voice, making him wince at the way he said his name. He felt himself being pushed down to the bed.

Riku eyes shot wide open. He struggled, give his escape one last chance, but it was no use…and he knew it.

Smiling maliciously, the man continued, settling himself over Riku. He smirked, continuing. "…time to-"

"-wake up!"

Riku's eyes shot open, seizing the hand on his side that had been shaking him. He looked down at the hand. It was a lot smaller than he thought it'd be…

Following the arm up to the connected body, he realized, in fact, it wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. Looking at the face, he was meet with worried, bright blues.

"You were groaning and shifting all about." Sora said.

Riku pushed the hand off him quickly, trying again to sit up. This kid, and him…they were one in the same. He knew it…right?

Sora looked at him, puzzled, not sure why Riku was acting like this. He bent down a bit, so he and Riku were eye level. Riku pulled away a little, but stared back as Sora looked straight at him. He just stood there, looking into Riku's sea green eyes. Searching…

He stood up again, now having found what he wanted, but it startled him. He' never seen a soul so…so…

"…afraid…" He murmured to himself.

Riku was the last person he'd expected it from, too. He appeared so strong and powerful. Although he had acted a little strange, Sora had just assumed it distrust…but he now knew it wasn't just that…it was so much more…

"Riku…" Sora said, softly. "It's okay. Whatever's happened, you're safe here…"(5)

Riku looked at him, shocked. What? Did he know? Could this kid really tell all that from just looking at his eyes? No, no, of course not…right? He was just guessing…wasn't he?

He looked down, hiding them. It annoyed Riku, a bit, that this kid might be able to just read him so openly, but still…it sort of made him want to know this boy better, too.

For some strange reason, Riku kept felling himself wanting to just spill his guts, right here, right now, to Sora…but how could he know if he could trust him?

"…I promise." Sora finished, as if reading Riku's thoughts.

And that did it. He wasn't sure why, but it did. The way Sora said it just did him in. Even if he was working for him, he didn't care. He couldn't help it. He was so desperate, so alone…so scarred.

Whatever hold Sora had over Riku, he played it well.

He cautious looked up at Sora, looking at him directly in the eyes, wondering if he'd be able to read Sora as Sora had him. But of course he couldn't. He wasn't used to people like Sora. He was only to tell what one type of person wanted. The only type he'd know all his life; lust.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**Alright, so, the new chapter is finally up! Woot! Now it WOULD have been up like a week or two ago but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload! jeeze!...or do I lie?**

**No, no, seriously, I defentalty got an ear-ful from Shikku...it wasn't my fault! Shikku I'm sorry! But anyway...moving on...**

**(1) This sentence was kinda lame, I know, but ther was really no other way to word it. Sorry. It'll make sence later.**

**(2) So, there is a referal to "that man" in this. Yes, you are not yet suppossed to understand who this guy is or how he is relivant to Riku.although i'm sure you can try and guess who it is) All you need to know is that the man is an icon of sheer terror in Riku's mind. This ALSO will make sense later on.**

**(3) I have to say, I LOVE this line. "He looked down at himself...oh Hell" (laughs) don't ask me why, but it's just awesome. (awesome Shikku) Now, i really love how not used to "M" rated stories she is. (Shikku, I mean) If the "bare waist" thing didn't give it away, then I will. Shikku, has never written an "M" rated story before, and was a little uneasy about it when I mentioned it to her. (laughs) but we're working past that. I managedto convince her to go through with it, though, so it's all good. I actually got her to read a couple "M" rated stories so she could try and get the feel for it. But ya, so there we go. She'll get better soon, I'm sure. Less cute and more hot. (laughs)**

**(4) And the plot thickens! Why was he running? From What? Or Who? Dah dah DAHH! (smiles)**

**(5) So this chapters been kinda sappy, but the rest of the story wont be like this. This is just the sappy, gaining trust thing. We had to do it this way in order to show why Riku trusted Sora so easily. Basically, it's because he's got a pretty shady background and, well, a crappy life to show for himself. Now, he see's like this aura (figuratively!) around Sora, and naturally yearns to trust him and befriend him. But Riku's never felt this before, cause of his past, and dosn't really know what it means. He's know only to not trust anyone. So, when he meets Sora, he gets confused. Anyway, the reason, at the end of this chapter, that he decideds to trust Sora is that, basically, he think's "My life's alread crap, what can possibly go wrong now. If anything bad happens, it won't really matter anyways. Let's go for it." There, story told.**

**Well, I think thats pretty much it. If you have any questions, message me, or Shikku. Updates coming really soon!**

**VOTE NOW! Do you prefer: **

**A) short chapters, but updated more often.**

**B) Long chapters, but slower updates.**

**You can only pick A or B!**

**- Have to Wonder -**


End file.
